


In Which Kankri's Will is Broken

by thapixelprince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Chucklevoodoos, Light Bondage, M/M, Slight Bondage, homesmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thapixelprince/pseuds/thapixelprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri is told about a tea party he didn't remember going to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Kankri's Will is Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have someone to check my spelling or grammar so please forgive the errors! Write in comments if I should wrIte more!

What started out as a normal day, certainly had a surprising twist. As usual, Kankri was in his respiteblock, thinking about the problems of inequality when the familiar "ping" of trollian was heard. He took a seat at his computer chair, opening the web program to check his message. Seeing who it was from didn't exactly make him ecstatic but he wouldn't be rude and just ignore it. He replied back.

Kankri: A tea party? I have heard 9f these gatherings 6ut wh9 else will 6e attending said "tea party"?

Kurloz: A FEW OTHER MOTHERFUCKERS.

Kankri: Well, I guess I shall attend as l9ng as y9u remem6er t9 respect my triggers and check y9ur privileges.

 

Kurloz: STARTS AT 12 DONT BE LATE.

Kankri closed the chat and shut off his computer, checking the time. It's was already 11:50 and Kankri figured he'd rather be a few minutes early than a few minutes late. He got up out of his chair and left his respiteblock, heading to Kurloz's. He was there within about five minutes, knocking on the door. The door opened and Kankri flashed a friendly smile at the juggalo standing before him. He bowed politely motioning for Kankri to come in. He entered, looking around and finding no one else in the room. "Where is every-" before Kankri could finish his question, he fell into a dream like state. Chucklevoodos. Kurloz grinned, picking Kankri up and taking him to another another room. Kankri eventually woke up, looking up to find a painted face across from him. The Cancer's eyes widened and he tried to get away before he realized his hands were bound and his legs were propped up on the other's chair. He took a moment to take notice to his attire. He was wearing a red dress along with an apron it seemed. He noticed the cup of tea being held to his face and he turned away. "I refuse to drink that. What do even want with me in the first place?"

Kurloz doesn't respond, being he can't with the tea and saucer in his hands. Kankri looked so adorable in the dress, now he just needed to take a sip of the tea. The highblood leans forward, a smile plastered in his sewed lips, so close to Kankri now their bangs were almost touching. He holds the tea towards his face again in a silent offer. Kankri turned away again. "This is beyond triggering and I hope you do realize that I can and most likely will scream for help. If someone hears screaming they are most likely going to come running to help me. You can either let me go now, or face the consequences of being caught due to your own negligence."

It was okay. Sure, Kankri was always a bit stubborn, they could pass this stage. He keeps the friendly smile on his face, giving a small rise and fall of the shoulders to symbolize a shrug, then places the tea in its saucer on the floor next to their chairs. Maybe his guest just wasn't thirsty, guess the party would just have to go on without it. He half lids his eyes, pulling his arms back to set his hands on the cancer's knees. Kankri began struggling again. "Get your filthy hands off of me right this instant!" He growled and as he said earlier, he screamed for help, hoping that anyone would save him from this manic. He continued to struggle, his chair rocking a bit.

The screams would bother him, but the fact they were in the middle of his hive assured him no one would be able to hear. Besides, he kind of liked the sound, so his smile stuck. He slides his hands down the red troll's thighs. Smiling more at the feeling of the soft warm skin in his hands. Upon noticing that the juggalo didn't look worried at all, he realized the his screams were a futile effort. He went silent, continuing to struggle. "I said, get you filthy hands off of me you sick bastard!" The word that left Kankri's mouth surprise even him. Kurloz raised his brows in surprise, still smiling of course, at The small troll's words. He then pulled one hand off his leg, and brought a finger to his sewed lips. Giving a barely audible "Shhhhh." He then wiggles his finger in a shaming fashion for Kankri's language.  
He growls at him once again, continuing to struggle. "Let me go! I am not your property and you have no right to do this!" He tried to pull his hands in opposite directions but not only did he have little strength, but the material that bound him was strong. Kurloz suddenly frowns, and furrows his brows, purple taking over his white eyes. His mind connecting with the lowblood's, words prodding their way into his thinkpan 'What the motherfuck is wrong with you?' His low voice sounds into his mind. He places his free hand on Kankri's thigh again. "What is wrong with ME? What is wrong with you! You just kidnapped me and you're asking what's wrong with ME?" He continued to struggle, moving his legs as much as he could to get the highblood to remove his hand. Kurloz grips Kankri's legs tight to keep his legs in place 'You. Came here.' 

His voice is as even as always, but his eyes are narrowed and glaring daggers. Kankri stopped moving his legs but he still tried to tear the material binding his hands. "I came here because you said it would be a tea party with a few other people! You didn't mention the small fact of tying me to a chair and trying to force tea down my throat!"

'I did not try to force any tea, I motherfucking offered.' The frown pulled further at his lips. 'You already attended the party. Mituna and Latula were here. You were sitting right next to me, then you fell asleep in the chair.'

"I do not recall wearing a dress to this party, or being at this party at all. I only remember knocking at your door and being let it. The rest is a blur up until now. I know you are hiding something but I just can not figure out what." He cocks a brow, his smile pulling at his lips once again 'Now why would I up and motherfucking do that?'

Kankri pondered his question for a moment. The most that happened was he felt uneasy around Kurloz. He was right, why would he do that? "Because I don't trust you!" Kurloz grinned at the response 'That's no reason for me to hide something, Kankri.' He purrs his name through their mental conversation. "Well, I'm tied up and in a dress and you're the only one here. You have to be hiding something! " He turned away from him, getting frustrated. 'Like what?' He asked simply, each second slowly sliding his hands up Kankri's thighs. The lowblood shuddered at the feeling of Kurloz's hands sliding upwards. "I-I don't know but I know you're hiding something!"

'I have nothing to hide.' 

He smiles, leaning forward again towards Kankri. Kurloz was right. There was nothing to hide. Or so Kankri thought in his current state of confusion. "T-Then why are my hands tied up?" 

'Because if they weren't, you'd up and leave a motherfucker.' He leaned closer again, letting his hands move more as well. "Of course I would leave! Why won't you just let me?" Kankri shifted uncomfortably at the feeling of Kurloz's hands. 'Because the party isn't over yet.' He smiles fully again. Hands now on the inner upper of Kankri's thighs. Kankri was scared and confused, trembling softly. "P-Please move your hands. And untie me, and let me go."

'I can't do that Vantas.' He smiled and had his face so close to Kankri he could feel him, his hands move the final bit and press against the underwear covering the Cancer 'The party's not over. Even in the situation Kankri was in, a hand pressed against him felt much better than it should have. He blushed deeply, trying to break the bindings more than ever at this point. "W-Well I don't want be at this 'party'!" Kurloz went silent again, rubbing his thumbs on the underwear as he looked at Kankri. A low, scratchy purr softly rumbling in his chest. Kankri trembled, clenching his fists behind his back. "S-Stop! D-Don't touch me!" He struggle by thrashing around as much as he could. Kurloz went wide eyed, glowing purple within them, staring directly into Kankri's. Chucklevoodoos again, as he forces the small troll to hold still. He was completely still, his eyes glowing purple as well due the the Chucklevoodoos. His smile widened again and he rubs at his nook through the underwear again. A wet spot began forming through the underwear, the tip of Kankri's bulge unsheathing. He looked at Kankri still, even though all he did was complain, he gave him the ability to speak again. His fingers continuing their rubbing to the spot. Kankri was letting out soft moans. "P-Please stop.... I-I'm celibate..." Even though Kankri said he wanted him to stop, his body definitely said otherwise. As long as nothing went in his nook, it should be fine enough. He pulls Kankri's underwear down and off, then rubs the unsheathed tip of his bulge. His bulge was now half way out of his bone bulge and dripping. Now kankri wished he wasn't celibate because due to never being touched, he was extremely sensitive. It was adorable how wet he really was already. He wondered if the Cancer's nook would ache from lack of attention. He runs his fingers up the length currently visible. His bulge unsheathed more at the touch and Kankri moaned, his nook dripping as well. "I-I don't want this. P-Please...." 

Kurloz just ignored the soft pleas. Focusing more on his moans and the way his bulge came out more in search of more interaction. Kankri mumbled something under his breath but it wasn't another plea to be let go. His bulge was completely unsheathed at this point and curling desperately in the air. 'What was that?' His voice prods Kankri's think pan once again. He let his hand hover just out of the bulge's reach. He instantly spoke louder when Kurloz pulled his hand away. "P-Please touch my nook! I-It's starting to hurt...."

His smile widened and he didn't respond, just wrapped one hand around the lowblood's bulge and let the other slide a few fingers along his nook. He moaned and couldn't help but arch his hips as much as he could in pleasure. "P-Put them in... p-please put something in me..." Kurloz's smile remains as he pushes a finger into Kankri's nook. Pulling his other way from his bulge so he can start undoing his pants. Kankri moaned loudly, his nook tightening and clenching around the finger. It was times like this where Kankri wished he wasn't so honest with himself. Kurloz soon added another finger, curling and thrusting them inside as he removes his pants and boxers. Kankri moaned even louder. Shuddering as Kurloz curled his fingers against his sweet spot. He was rambling pleas for Kurloz to fuck him hard and fast until he didn't know where he was anymore. Kurloz blushed slightly behind his face paint, and leaned his now naked hips towards Kankri's, letting his bulge rub at the red nook right away. His pleas increased as he felt the bulge and he was whining pathetically and bucking his hips.

With a silent chuckle he let's a small amount of his bulge push into the dripping nook in front of him. Kankri moaned loudly, finding the small amount to be a bit of a stretch. He then begged him for more, not caring if it hurt. Kurloz continued to scoot forward, slipping more of his bulge into Kankri's tight little nook. He continued to let out loud moans. "P-Please untie m-my hands!~" Kankri didn't want to escape anymore but he wanted to wrap his arms around kurloz. Kurloz sensed that from the prodding he was doing in Kankri's mind. So with another movement forward, he wraps his arms around Kankri and undoes his hands, during the action pushing further into the Cancer. He quickly wrapped his arms around Kurloz, pulling himself against him. He let out soft moans directly into his ear. Kurloz leaned back into his chair, pulling Kankri onto his lap, and bulge. Pushing all the way inside with the action. He let out a loud moan, raking his claws down Kurloz's back in pleasure as he rolled his hips. Kurloz allowed himself a soft groan, hands sliding their way down to Kankri's hips and encouraging him to bounce. He was happy to agree to his request. He rose and sank on his bulge as fast as he could manage, his nook soaking wet. He groaned again with a smile, listening to the sound of their hips hitting each other and the squelch of their dripping sexes combining. Kankri somehow managed to move faster as he approached release. "I-I'm gonna c-cum!~" Kurloz moaned and nodded to him, telling him to do it. Even though he wasn't even close yet. Kankri moaned loudly and came hard, soaking Kurloz with his genetic material. He panted heavily into his ear. Kurloz held still for a moment, with Kankri in his arms. Then he kicked the chair across from them out and pushed forward, pinning Kankri down on his back as he slowly started thrusting again. Kankri moaned loudly from the over stimulation. "A-Ah!~ P-Please fill me with your genetic material!~" Kurloz obliged and quickly thrusted fast and hard into Kankri. Abusing his small nook with pleasure. Kankri let out high pitched moans, bucking his hips to increase the pleasure. He wrapped Kankri's legs around his waist, then went to his elbows near the Cancer's shoulders. Bringing his hands to his horns and rubbing the small nubs. Kankri moaned even louder, being close to releasing once again. Kurloz was getting closer as well, speeding his thrusts and groaning softly with each movement. Kankri's nook tightened and clenched around Kurloz's bulge. He groaned more audibly at the feeling and came to a stop of motion, releasing hard deep withing Kankri. Kankri came as well, the feeling of being filled with genetic material pushing him over the edge. Kurloz panted softly through his nose, grinding his hips to ride out the release. Kankri shuddered and trembled as Kurloz continued to grind his hips . Kurloz stopped and his bulge eventually retracted. He looked at Kankri's face, and softly pressed his laced lips to the Cancer's. Kankri felt a dark blush form on his cheeks because of the action. "I-I'm flushed for you!" Kankri's blush darkened and he look down shyly.


End file.
